forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chunming
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Exotic foods and spices | exports = Jade figurines, smokepowder, scrolls, potions | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Chunming was a city in Shou Lung and one of the largest spelljamming ports of Toril, second only to the Dock. Government The Chunming government established that approaching spelljammers must fly over the city before docking in the ocean or directly into the spaceport's drydocks. No spelljammer was allowed to approach by sea, as an effort to ensure that sailing ships and spelljammers remained in different tax brackets. Since spelljammers also recharged their air, a surcharge of one fen per ship's ton was added to their docking tax. Trade The city only accepted Shou Lung currency, which made it necessary for all crews to exchange their money before paying their docking taxes and engaging in businesses. Exchange stations were abundant among the docks, charging a fee of 5% per conversion. In addition, no Shou Lung currency was permitted to be removed from the premises, so all crews had to exchange their remaining money before departure, at the risk of being chased by the patrolling dragonships. The spaceport imported mostly exotic food and spices from other crystal spheres, as well as magic items and alchemist recipes. There was always interest in hiring mages and clerics to work for the Shou Lung empire. Most prominent among the city's exports was its handicraft, in particular its figurines made of jade that came in many colors. Other top sellers included smokepowder and arcane supplies such as scrolls and potions, which were known for their reliability and ease of use. Inhabitants The local population welcomed spelljamming crews and viewed them with respect and a measure of envy. One of the spaceport's guards was the kensai An Ching Wang, who was approachable and willing to share information that was not considered secret by the government. She followed her betrothed Yu Fu Tieh to Chunming soon after her father was injured, where she became one of the first women to serve in the Emperor's guard. Appendix References Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations in Shou Lung Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Spelljamming ports